His heart and Soul
by GimmePandas
Summary: naruto thinks that nobody will love him because what is inside of him,and sasuke thought he could never love anyone... oh how wrong he is. now he must show naruto that someone still cares, but how far will he go? suck at summary please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Tikal and Riuka:** hello everyone .

**Tikal:** welcome to our very first fan fic!

**Riuka:** yeah it took us a long time and a lot of cookies to write this so please enjoy.

**Tikal:** before we let you continue let us tell you the rating!! This is yaoi fic.

**Riuka:** for those who don't know what that is yaoi is a boyxboy story and rated R.

**Tikal and Riuka:** no likie no readie XP . SO ENJOY!!

'**Kyuubi'**

"_Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer**: Oh and by the way, we do not own Naruto. Nope not even the grass.

**A/N: feel free to skip the poem. I tried to not make it rhyme but failed miserably T.T**

* * *

**_HIS HEART AND SOUL_**

_His heart is not like fragile glass that can easily be broken. His soul is like a vast ocean so wondrous, dangerous and deep. _

_His heart is like ice when others try to know it, and it feels no love. His soul is like a dark land with many secrets._

_His heart. His soul. Both the same, but yet so different. One can be broken and the other found. _

_So I will tell you only once not to mess around. For when it come to his heart and soul there are a few things to learn._

_A heart is a great burden and weighs heavy in a chest. While a soul is free to move where it pleases._

_A heart can be stone cold by one's own soul (which was betrayed if I must say), yet it yearns for someone else's warm its cold heart and soul._

_So he waits for the one who can do this impossible task. He waits for days, weeks, months and years. Can anyone, will anyone unleash him form this lonely fears. Until one day a hand so soft manages to break his icy exterior and warm his heart and soul. It feels so good and when he thinks it will last forever the owner of its warmth is gone_. _Know he will do anything in his power to get it back…_

.o0o.

It was a warm day in the city of Konaha. Birds were chirping happily, and children were running down the street playing a fun game of tag. Among these children were adults going shopping or gossip about one another. This was a kind of day to just sit back and relax; even the some of the ninja's took a day off to relax. All except two.

Sweaty golden hair stuck to the brow of a tanned boy by the name of Naruto Uzamaki. Eyes that where like pools of blue water were staring at his opponent… Uchiha Sasuke. Black hair swayed in the cool breeze of the summer afternoon while eyes that were black as coal were equally looking at the blue eyes. They were sparring and Naruto was losing. The younger boy let out a low growl and started to attack him head on.

"Dobe hitting me head on won't work." His words were mean and both of the young men knew, but that did not stop the younger man from charging

"Don't call me that teme!!" he swung at the dark haired boy only to be pinned on the ground on his stomach , with both of his arms pinned on his back ( A/N did we mention a very hot guy is sitting on him… no? well here we go) by the victor Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down towards his ear and whispered in a deep husky voice.

"I win Dobe." The tone sent shivers down his spine. Naruto stayed in that position for what seemed like hours (which was only 2 minutes). After squirming a little bit he finally got frustrated and boy did Sasuke notice.

"What's wrong Naruto?

"What do you mean 'what's wrong" he screamed "you're the one that is sitting on top of me now get the heck off of me!!" Sasuke paused for a moment, then shrugged and got off. With a small sigh Naruto got up and brushed the dirt his bright orange jumpsuit. He was sweaty tired and hungry, and then as if on cue there was a low grumble coming from his stomach.

"Wow that spar sure did work up an appetite." He said this while rubbing his stomach with his famous grin paste on his face.

"Dobe that all you think about is food?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto's head shoot up at this remark. He was offended that his teammate could think this. Food is not the only thing he cared about, but the village what is he cared about so much (even if they did hate him) and someone that he really cared about.

"_But I'm going to let that teme know, he wouldn't understand anyway."_ So with that he decided to lie.

"That is not all I care about teme. I also care about other things" he shot back at the dark haired boy.

"Like what?" Sasuke said taking a step forward. He was going to find out what it was no matter what.

Putting on one of his famous grins, Naruto advance to Sasuke until he was next to his ear. "Now why would someone like you want to know what someone like me care about most in this cruel world, hmm Sasuke-kun?" He said softly in his ear sending chills down Sasuke back, and before the dark haired boy could answer Naruto was already walking towards home. With an annoyed "Hn" Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets and started walking to the lonely place he called home… The Uchiha estate.

TBC

**T&R: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this fic . **

**T: please review **

**R: yeah :P .**

**Tikal and Riuka** :** oh and please no flames, nice criticism , but no flames. If you need to flame we would like you to meet Mr. Fire extinguisher pats extinguisher

* * *

**


	2. dreams

Tikal: hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of "His heart and His soul" .

Riuka: yep that's right :P we worked hard to bring this to you so please enjoy! And this also contains some yaoi scenes so if you don't like gayness please click the back button and go read a story with elves in it! Now Tikal if you please…

Tikal: sweat drop at last statement oookay, on with the disclaimer …

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Naruto characters… nope not even the air they breathe. ( A/N but that would be nice wouldn't it .) **

"_**Thoughts"**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

"_Hmmm Sasuke …HARDER" a young boy of blond hair screamed. Sasuke nodded his head. Going deeper with each thrust he could hear the young boy scream his name._

"_Sasuke…faster" he whimpered. Sasuke slowly leaned over to the small boy's ear and whispered in a husky voice._

" _Beg for it"_

" _Please Sasuke"_

_The older boy smirked. He loved it when his kitsune begged for him, especially when he was in this very condition. Deciding to go with this a little longer he gently nipped his ear and whispered._

"_Please Sasuke what?" this earned him a growl from Naruto. He knew that Sasuke was enjoying this but begged anyway._

"_Please… Sasuke…harder" biting his lower lip as he said this. And just as Sasuke was about to carry out the order his little kitsune ask for, a loud buzzing noise could be heard… _

The alarm clock suddenly went off, causing Sasuke to wake up from this strange dream he had. _Why would I have a dream about Naruto?_ Sasuke thought bitterly. Saying a few colorful words under his breath, Sasuke got up only to find a certain area on his body incredibly hard.

" _Great now I'm gonna need a shower… a very, very cold one."_ He mumbled to himself. Walking over to the dresser he took a clean pair of boxers out of drawer, and slowly stumbled to his awaiting shower. Something told him today was going to be interesting.

On the other side of Konoha another ninja rose from his sleep from a very interesting dream.

* * *

_Naruto's dream._

"_Hmm that feels good" Naruto whispered. He slurped the warm noodles into his mouth. Yes, Naruto was eating ramen, but not any old ramen, it was magical ramen. Whenever he finished the bowl filled with miso ramen more would magically appear, refilling his bowl. Just when he was getting to the good part of his ramen (whatever that is) he saw something that made his jaw drop. The biggest bowl of ramen he'd have ever seen had just appeared in front of him. Naruto slowly stood up and what started out as a slow pace walk turned into a fast pace run. Stretching out his arm to hug the big bowl of ramen, tears start rolling down his face as he was running( A/N please don't ask why it was Riuka's idea) ._

"_Almost there, almost there" he was repeating over and over again in his head. He was an arm length away until something happened…_

"THUMP" Naruto fell on the floor…hard.

"Fuck that hurt!" he said has he rubbed the newly form bump on his head started to appear.

With a groan he got up mumbling something about a stupid dream. Grabbing some clothes from the drawer and a towel from a nearby closet, Naruto jumped (A/N not literally…did I spell that right? Oh whatever on with the story . ) in the cold water. Hissing to himself the water finally got warm and he relaxed. The shower lasted for about ten minutes when he finally stepped out. Tan skin was showing, making his eyes seem bluer than they actually were. With the towel wrapped around his waist (which was dangerously low if I might add) he walk into the kitchen.

Naruto opened the cupboard, showing shelves of ramen (so unhealthy); finally picking a package of ramen he popped it in the microwave. Making his way back to the bed room, he started to change into a bright orange shirt with some loose fitting jeans.

The microwave stopped with a soft "_bing"_ alerting Naruto that the food was ready. He quickly opened the package, only waiting a few seconds before he chewed the food down quickly. He looked at the clock, which read 7:30. He was supposed to be at the bridge at 8:00, but knowing Kakashi sensei, he probably would show up around 9 or 10 o'clock.

Finishing up the rest of the ramen, Naruto left his apartment and headed for the bridge.

* * *

It was foggy when Naruto finally reached the bridge, seeing his fellow teammate he decided to make his presence known.

"Oi Sakura" he said in a friendly voice with his grin plastered on his face. A bubble gum haired girl was sitting on one of the rails in the bridge. She was wearing an all white T-shirt with pink shorts. Hearing the hello from her fellow teammate she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, you seem happy this morning. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah you'll never guess what I dreamed about…wanna hear about it?" Sakura smiled and said yes.

Sasuke was making his way to the bridge painfully slow. You see, he had this theory- the slower you walk the longer it will take you to get there. Yep he was hopping to miss training today, because of a certain blond was there. A certain cute, lovable molestable, fuckable blond, yes Uchiha Sasuke, the one who was suppose to be fearless was too scared to go to the bridge because Naruto was there.

Unfortunately his theory didn't work… he wasn't moving slow enough, because he was so wrapped up in thinking of cute the blond would look if he was panting and calling his name over and over again while he pounding him into the mattress(Sasuke is very perverted1), he made it to the bridge in five minutes. Naruto was just finishing his story when Sasuke showed up with his normal pose.

"Good morning Sasuke!!" Sakura said cheerfully, hoping to get a straight answer. All she got was a simple 'Hn'. Sighing she went back to reading her magazine. To tell you the truth Sakura was use to these kinds of responses. She realized that no matter how hard she tried she could never get out a response with more than one syllable. Maybe that is way she no longer has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Naruto ask in his sweetest voice.

"Hn"

"Come on teme, here I am trying to be all nice to you and all I get is a stupid 'Hn'!" Naruto yelled very loudly. Sasuke looked at him in his usual way. Black eyes where looking at blue ones.

"Well?" Naruto asked, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before turning his back to Naruto. Naruto felt like screaming on the top of his lungs and calling Sasuke all kind of names. Sasuke did this every morning; he would just stand there like he was better than everyone. Well he's not, Naruto thought. He is nothing but a prick, but not just any normal prick. Oh no, he was the biggest prick of all time, thought Naruto dryly. A big puff of smoke interrupted Naruto thoughts. A man with silver hair and a mask that covered his face only showing one eye had appeared from the smoke.

"Yo" was all Kakashi said with his usual hand gesture. He was always a couple of hours late when it came to train his lovable team 7.

A loud "YOU'RE LATE" came from Sakura and Naruto (Sasuke never joined in on the fun).

"Yes, I know I'm late, but I have a _really_ good reason for being late today." He said with a smile (like you can see it). Not waiting for his student's reply he continued, "Today I got lost on the road of life and couldn't find my way back." He said proudly. Kakashi waited for his students to process what they heard, since one took longer than the others.

"Liar" was all that was heard from the two (Sasuke never joins in).

"Well since that is out of our system lets start today's training. Sakura with me and Sasuke with Naruto." Sasuke let out a small groan. He did not want to train with Naruto, he was afraid of what might happen if he was to touch that tanned skin of his. To look at those eyes, that got as blue as the ocean when he was fighting. No, Sasuke couldn't think about that, he jut couldn't. He was an Uchiha damnit. He was supposed to be brave and strong.

_Okay I can do this. Its simple just don't look at him or touch him that much. Yeah that's it, that's what I'll do._Sasuke thought to himself. When he opened his eyes, Naruto was looking at him. His blue eyes where scanning Sasuke as if asking him if he was okay. With a nod they paired of and the sparring began.

* * *

**Sasuke is a pervert because he hangs wit Kakashi too much**

**T: YAY!!! We finished the second chapter of His Heart and His Soul.**

**R: thank you for those who have reviewed, but please review those who are reading but not leaving comments **

**T: yes so please review. Nice criticism is accepted, but please no mean flames okay . **

**T&R: thank you for reading!!! Ja ne **


End file.
